Sometimes
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Michelle has issues telling Cody how she really feels about him. Oneshot/Songfic


**A/N**

_McCody oneshot! :)_

_**Bold Italics = Song**_

_The song is: **Sometimes - Britney Spears**_

* * *

**_You tell me your in love with me_**

**_Like you cant take your pretty eyes away from me_**

**_Its not that I don't wanna stay_**

**_But Everytime you come too close I move away._**

Cody ran to the back after his match and saw his girl stood there. He scooped her up in a massive hug and spun her around.

"Cody, put me down you idiot!" Michelle giggled, as Cody placed her back on the ground. He stood and stared at her. Not bothering that he was only in his wrestling gear.

"Have I told you recently that im totally and completely in love with you?" Cody asked her, smirking. Of course he had. He told her every chance he had. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. How lucky was he? They'd been dating for just over a year now and Cody couldn't be happier.

"Oh hush Cody.." Michelle giggled blushing. No matter how many times he told her that she just couldn't get used to it.

"Its true though! Your so beautiful like I could just stare at you all day." Cody smiled leaning in for a kiss. Michelle moved her head so he missed and looked down at the ground.

Cody sighed. "Its like this all the time. What's wrong Michelle? Don't you want me anymore or something? Each time I tell you how I feel, I get nothing back. Your pushing me away and I don't like it."

**_I wanna believe in everything that you say_**

**_Because it sounds so good_**

**_But if you really wanted me_**

**_Move slow_**

**_Theres things about me you just have to know_**

Michelle couldn't help but feel bad. She knew she was hurting Cody by pushing him away all the time but she couldn't help herself. She'd heard all this from someone else who she loved before but he let her down and broke her heart. So now she found it hard to believe everything Cody was saying just because of that one guy years ago. She loved Cody but she just couldn't tell him.. She didn't want to get her heartbroken all over again if, in the long run, Cody turned out to break her heart.

"Im sorry Cody. I hate pushing you away but you know why. Ive told you hundreds of times.." Michelle sighed. She had told Cody about her past experiences before and he felt for her he really did. He too knew how it felt to have his heartbroken that's why his relationship with Michelle meant so much to him.

"Just forget about that douche. Its about me and you now okay? Nobody else, just us," Cody tried to reason with her. He didn't want her to push him away, he needed her to let him in so they could be a real couple.

"Cody, if you really love me then just try and take things slow.. I promise at one point I'll come round."

**_Sometimes I run_**

**_Sometimes I hide_**

**_Sometimes Im scared of you_**

**_But all I really want is to hold you tight_**

**_Treat you right_**

**_Be with you day and night_**

**_Baby all I need is time_**

Cody shook his head and sighed. "When will that be Michelle? When we're on our deathbeds or something? I don't think I can wait that long. I love you I really do but this is getting ridiculous now.."

"Please don't be angry Cody. I hate it when your mad at me. I know I hurt you but you gotta understand I might push you away all the time and maybe at times I scared of how much you love me but you gotta trust me. All I want to do is be with you. I want to tell you how I really feel. I just need time Cody. Cant you at least give me that?" Michelle said almost pleading with him. She didn't want to lose him. He was her world. All she wanted to do was tell him what he wanted to hear and be happy but she just couldn't bring herself to even do that.

"I can but for how much longer? I don't know," Cody smiled sadly as he made his way to his locker room leaving Michelle stood there to her thoughts.

**_I don't wanna be so shy_**

**_Everytime I'm alone I wonder why_**

**_Hope that you will wait for me_**

**_You'll see that you're the only one for me_**

The next day Michelle sat in her hotel room thinking about her and Cody's little argument or talk yesterday. She hated pushing him away. She didn't want herself to be shy around him anymore. They'd been together for well over a year now. What was wrong with her? Here she had a completely gorgeous man who wasn't afraid to admit his feelings and she kept pushing him away. She always thought about things like that when she was on her own, often upsetting herself. Cody deserved someone so much better. Someone who would actually respond when he told them he loved them. Michelle sighed. Hopefully he'd give her the time she needed and realise that he is the only person she wants and loves more than anything in the entire world.

**_Just hang around and you'll see_**

**_There's nowhere I'd rather be_**

**_If you love me_**

**_Trust in me_**

**_The way that I trust in you_**

Michelle had had enough. She needed to see Cody and talk to him. She picked herself up from the couch and headed down to his hotel room. After knocking on the door about 5 times Cody answered it. He looked like he'd just woke up.. Well it was 3am.

"Michelle what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Cody asked, obviously worried by the fact his girlfriend had woken him up in the early hours of the morning. Michelle smiled at Cody as he pulled her into his room. He didn't want people been nosy. Once in the room Michelle threw her arms around Cody and kissed him softly on the lips. Cody pulled away smiling.

"What's brought all this on my lovely?" He asked with his arms still around her waist.

"You know that the only place I wanna be is with you right? If you love me I need you to trust me because I trust you more than anything else in the world and its taken me way too long to realise it. I just cant bare the thought of you leaving me," Michelle rambled on. Finally, it had taken her ages to realise that she did actually trust him and could FINALLY tell him exactly how she felt.

"Of course I trust you. I love you more than anything babe.. I've trusted you from the moment I met you!" Cody smiled, thrilled that they were finally getting somewhere.

"I dunno why its taken me this long but I love you Cody Runnels. I love you more than anything in the world. Even though I may not say it much I really do. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you," Michelle blushed as she said the things she'd been dying to say for the past few months now. Cody couldn't help but grin. She was just too cute.

"Your amazing you know that right? I love you too," Cody pulled Michelle into him for a mind blowing kiss. All she had needed was time..

**_Sometimes I run_**

**_Sometimes I hide_**

**_Sometimes Im scared of you_**

**_But all I really want is to hold you tight_**

**_Treat you right_**

**_Be with you day and night_**

**_Baby all I need is time_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N**

_YAY. I really like this one._

_OH. If youve asked me for a oneshot it'll be up in the next few days.._

_If you want a oneshot just tell me the pairing & song and i'll do it :)_

_Go read my other oneshots too._

_REVIEW :)_


End file.
